


Send a dove, Send some love

by PlasticStars



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticStars/pseuds/PlasticStars
Summary: Odin writes Gil a love letter.(Set after the destruction of Titan)





	Send a dove, Send some love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Kill Him? I Thought You Said Kiss Him!" by Sailor Simba on fictionalley.org  
> http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/sailor_simba/KHITYSKH01a.html  
> (I tried using the built in setting to do this, but it said the site was down even though it isn't?)

A season or so passed since the destruction of Titan. Ava brought life back to Odin’s planet’s sun and everyone was living pretty peacefully there.

 

Well, Odin was living peacefully until a bird dropped a note onto his desk while he was drawing.

 

_ Odin _

_ Send the note attached with love to Gil _

_ -Crow _

 

Odin became confused at the note his sister gave him. Crow knew about his crush on Gil, so this could her trying to push him to confess. But what does “with love” mean? Does she want him to write a love letter or something? He guessed Gil would like that sort of thing, so he started to write.

 

_ Dear Gil, _

_ Your hair is like the moon over the ocean’s depths, _

_ Your cheeks occasionally flushed, you’ve stolen my breath _

_ You’ve been alone too long, I can tell it’s true _

_ You’re looking for someone, aren’t you? _

 

_ P.S. Crow wanted me to send you the note attached, specifically with love. I haven’t read it don’t worry. _

 

He sent the note with the mechanical dove Crow had sent him the note with.

 

“Wait… She m-meant to send it with the d-dove! Not with love.” Odin groaned.

 

It was too late. His error would cause him stress for the next few days until he heard a knocking on his door.

 

“Odin?” It was Gil. 

 

He was so screwed. He unlocked the door and let Gil in.

 

“H-hey Gil…” Odin said.

 

“Can you explain what this is?” Gil handed the note over to Odin.

 

The note was in the same messy scrawl as Crow’s. It read,

 

_ Dear Gil _

_ You are the sweetest person I’ve known. I really like you. Go on a date with me? _

_ With love, Odin _

 

Odin sighed. “T-that w-was from Crow.”

 

“And this?” Gil gives him another note.

 

It was the poem he accidentally sent Gil. Heat rushed to his face. He stumbled over his words, trying to figure out what to say while Gil patiently waited.

 

“I-it, th-that one w-wasn’t Crow’s”

 

“So was it yours?” Gil supplied, a faint indigo dusting his cheeks.

 

Odin nodded and Gil smiled, “I  _ have _ been looking for someone… Specifically you.”

 

Odin’s eyes widened, “S-so, you… like m-me? Or am I g-getting that wr-wrong?”

 

“I like you.” Gil confirmed.

 

Odin smiled with a breath of relief, “I like you too.”

 

“Can I kiss you?” Gil’s face was almost fully indigo now.

 

“Y-y-yeah.”

 

Gil leaned in, the late spring air wafting in behind him. Odin closed his eyes as Gil’s lips met his own. They were soft and had more moisture than his own. 

 

Gil pulled back too early, so Odin dived back in to steal one more kiss. This turned into what an observer might call two friends having fun together. They would call it love soon after their first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I always appreciate kudos/comments!


End file.
